Metal beverage cans are designed and manufactured to withstand high internal pressure—typically 90 or 100 psi. Can bodies are commonly formed from a metal blank that is first drawn into a cup. The bottom of the cup is formed into a dome and a standing ring, and the sides of the cup are ironed to a desired can wall thickness and height. After the can is filled, a can end is placed onto the open can end and affixed with a seaming process.
It has been conventional practice to reduce the diameter at the top of the can to reduce the weight of the can end in a process referred to as necking. Cans may be necked in a “spin necking” process in which cans are rotated with rollers that reduce the diameter of the neck. Most cans are necked in a “die necking” process in which cans are longitudinally pushed into dies to gently reduce the neck diameter over several stages. For example, reducing the diameter of a can neck from a conventional body diameter of 2 11/16th inches to 2 6/16th inches (that is, from a 211 to a 206 size) often requires multiple stages, often 14.
Each of the necking stages typically includes a main turret shaft that carries a starwheel for holding the can bodies, a die assembly that includes the tooling for reducing the diameter of the open end of the can, and a pusher ram to push the can into the die tooling. Each necking stage also typically includes a transfer starwheel shaft that carries a starwheel to transfer cans between turret starwheels.
Multi-stage can necking machines are limited in speed. Typically, commercial machines run at a rate of 1200-2500 cans per minute. While this is a high rate, there is a constant need to produce more and more cans per minute.
Also, concentricity of cans is important. A small misalignment at the beginning of the necking stages may result in concentricity problems between the can body and neck. For illustration, a difference in the centers of 0.020 inches (twenty thousandths) could result in a weak seam or even result in an insufficiently seamed can.